Another Chance
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: When a mysterious book appears out of no where the group not only have to deal with the flashback illusions it shows them but what will they all do when a familiar blonde vampire comes back to life with no memory, and no idea who they are besides her name?
1. idea

I have a story idea that could be really good. It's a Lexi X character pairing. Maybe Damon, since he has alot of making up to do. I mean ~ he DID stake her for no real reason except to get people off of their trail. I find how Elena uses Stefan and Damon to be pathetic as she string both of them along. Just like Katherine did to Stefan and Damon. Just like Tatia did to Klaus and Elijah. I hate it, but it does make drama, so I guess I'll move on.

Rated T: rating will probably go up.

Summary: When a mysterious book appears out of no where the group not only have to deal with the flashback illusions it shows them but what will they all do when a familiar blonde vampire comes back to life with no memory, and no idea who they are besides her name?

Lexi love story. Stefan gets his humanity back. Bonnie starts caring for a vampire. Jeremy doesn't know what the hell to think out of all of it. Alaric feels pity for a girl he doesn't even know. Caroline is emotional. Elena is forced to choose. And Damon just wants to know where the feelings he feels for Lexi came from.. and when his feelings for Elena stopped. Damon gets another chance at Love with someone that isn't some human he intends to feed on and not a doppelganger. He gets a chance to make things right. :)

I think it's humanly impossible to dislike Lexi. She's such a badass and drop dead gorgeous. If I were a vampire, I would like to be like her. :)

Review and I'll post it.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

**Another Chance**

Elena stared at the back of Stefan's head, until he looked at her with his still emotionless eyes before turning back round continuing with doing whatever he was doing. Turning her head also to avoid the pity stares out everyone around her except Damon, she couldn't find it in her heart to care for what he was doing. It wasn't a person, which he had been drinking lately since he had his humanity turned off, and for that she was glad. She didn't know his past, they didn't even discuss it besides talking about Lexi, so she didn't know when he started his Ripper tendancies. But thinking back to all those names on the wall she didn't want to find out.

She sighed, frustrated on what to do, go off the couch in the livingroom and made her way to the kitchen in the Salvatore house. She spent alot of time here, always laughing and having fun with Stefan. And then there was Damon - God, how many times did she wish she could put the both of them in the same person. Bad and good. But then, would that make her like Katherine..

_It's okay if you love them both - I did._

She shook her head back and forth, trying to clean her thoughts, grabbed a cup of lemonade and went to go fill it up when she heard a echoed bang in the diningroom. She set her glass down walking in cautiously and froze.

"Guys.." All of them, even Stefan and Jeremy, came in not even five seconds later.

"Wh-" They started to ask but she cut them off by silently pointing to there table where a hard cover deep brown book with no writing on it stared back at them.

Damon crossed his arms, looking at her as if she just asked him to save the world, "What? You never seen a book before?"

"Of course she has." Alaric hit him on the back of the head, insulted, " She _is _in my class."

"Guys, be serious for a second here," trying to ignore them, Elena continued on, "Was that there before?"

They shook their heads, and when no one stepped forward Damon rolled his eyes murmuring something about 'Stupid people' and 'afraid of a book', picking it up to open it, but he found he couldn't let go.

_You are given Another Chance.. to make things right._

**A guy with light brown hair and green eyes fell asleep in a leather chair waking up only when the book in his lap fell.**

**Picking it up and setting it on the table next to him, and stetches stopping when he hears a female, "Ha." Going to check it out, he then hears the window creek open loudly. Shutting it noiselessly, he tries to use his supernatural hearing, but comes up with nothing for a few minutes before a hiss reaches his ears.**

**"Damon?"**

"Aw." Damon fake cooed, "Glad to know you care."

**After a couple more noises something runs past him, putting him on his guard. A blonde and black blur runs past him, knocking him down from behind. In alarm he flips himself over, coming face to face with a blonde angel with a demon's face. Her mouth showed fangs as it arched it's way to his face. Her eyes, black with red around them, were blazing in something that they thought was hate with huge veins around them.**

**"...Lexi?" He questioned, slowly recognizing her. And in an instant her fangs, demon eyes and fangs disappears leaving them to gaze at her beauty. Her cinnamon brown eyes sparkled in mischief as a teasing, satisfying slow smile reached her lips.**

**"Hi." Her voice was even beautiful and filled with a light teasing.**

**"What are you doing here?" He questioned, still confused.**

**She got up, dragging him with her in a speed to fast for everyone human couldn't catch, and looked at him genuinely hurt," How can you ask that?"**

**He hugged her just as tightly as she hugged him, "I missed you."**

**She separated from him, looking into his eyes as she moved her eyebrows along with her head slightly,"Happy birthday."**

Another Illusion surrounded them and they found themselves in a bedroom at the Salvatore Boarding House.

**It was morning now and Stefan was tickling Lexi as she tried to get away and slap his hands, then in a moment of seriousness she said, "I don't know okay?" She was waving her hands around as she talked, making all them think she was italian, "Some freak shot at me with wooden bullets I bail in under sixty! ...And why is a news reported hunting Vampires?"**

**"I don't know. I don't know who knows about us. Could be that guy David, the news reporter, could be others." He said quickly. "And," he looked at her protectively as a big brother to his younger sister, "While your here, please be careful?"**

**Lexi groaned, "Ugh. Why stay?" She jumped up looking at him playfully, **_**"I'm**_** heading to New York for the weekend. Remember Bon Jovi? In the Garden?" Stefan put his fist up while Lexi pointed at him playfully, "**_**Wanted. Dead. Or. Alive. **_**It's our theme song! It'll be a blast!"**

Jeremy smirked, "I for one like her already."

**"Hey do you think he'd actually remember us?" Stefan questioned, **_**"**_**That**_** was **_**a pretty crazy weekend, Huh?"**

**She pointed at him again with both fingers and twirled them around in circles suggestively, "We can**_** make **_**him remember us." He smiled at her as she went on, "C'mon! Let's go! I mean what's keeping you here?"**

**"I told you." He said again, "her name is Elena."**

Elena glanced at Stefan blushing.

**"Well," she said picking up an old picture of a girl with an oval face, dark hair and dark eyes, "Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all," she shook the picture with a baby face, teasingly, "sprung over."**

Damon tried to cover up his sorrowful look, but her gained curious glances. Elena looked at Damon in surprised, did he regret killing Lexi? Was that even possible for him?

**He made his way over to her and took the picture in mock anger, "You didn't even know Katherine."**

**"Cause if I did," She said back in a tone that left no room for arguement, "I'd kick her ass.." Everyone smiled, and they could all tell even Bonnie was warming up to Lexi, and it only widened only impossibly widened when she murmured, "Little Bitch." Under her breath even though he could hear it. "In speaking of," She went on, "Where's damon?"**

"Aw, she actually cares?" Damon tried his best to sound like he didn't care about whether she did or not, he fulled everyone but himself.

**"Inflicting Misery somewhere." Stefan replied simply.**

**All Lexi did was an 'uh~huh'. **

"Sad that that doesn't surprise her." Bonnie glared at Damon.

**"Hey," Stefan walked up to her thoughtfully, "Are you going to be okay here... alone... I have some things I have to take care of?"**

**"Well," She started playfully, "It's not like I can go anywhere." She pointed outside," And you and Damon are the only ones with these niftly little dohick rings..." she looked at his ring then gasped in mock realization and held up her right hand, "I have a moonring from '75... trade 'ya?"**

"She doesn't have a ring?" Caroline and Bonnie said in shock, they looked at each other than turned to Stefan than Bonnie asked, "How does she get around?"

Stefan glanced at her passively, and it was Damon that answered, "She just does. She travels by night."

**Stefan grasped her hand and smiled softly at her in a 'nice try' sorta way, "It doesn't work like that, and you know it."**

**She tilting her head to the side as she groaned out a 'Yeah.' **

**"Hey Lex," she turned her attention back to him, "I'm really glad that you came here."**

**"Okay," she looked at him with determined eyes," What are we doing for your birthday?" Ignoring his groan she went on, "It is not everyday that a guy turns a hundred and sixty two years old." She ended, teasing him about it with her voice.**

**Stefan groaned, then looked into her determined eyes, weary, "Really?"**

**Lexi smiled smug up at him, nodding, "Oh yeah."**

"Caroline, You have found your twin. She's pushy, blond, and and doesn't take no for an answer." Bonnie said dryly, making them laugh with Caroline pouting.

**A beautiful blonde woman hummed with a baby in her arms, dancing around the old fashioned room. "****Alexia.. Alexia sicilia** **Branson."**

**"Your all I have left of him." The woman cried clutching her baby to her, "You look so much.. so much like him. Your not even three weeks old and you act like him."**

**The scene changed to the same woman laying in bed, pale and sick, "Lexi.." Another scene changed as the three year old was being dragged through the deep forest by a man that made them clench their teeth, "You good for nothing brat. Can't even cook a proper meal without burning it!**

"He made her cook?! She can't be even more than five years old." Caroline cried out, the fire in her eyes were reflected in her voice.

**I could have disposed of you when your father was attacked and killed by the beasts. I could have disposed of you when your mother died of heartbreak shortly after. I bring you into my home and this is how you treat me!? Wench." He smacked her against her cheek hard, making her fall and leave a red print as he spit on her, "Worthless! Worthless just like your mother and my son. Hope you die out here!"**

The fire burned brighter with every word Lexi's grandfather spoke.

"HOW DARE HE -" this went on for about twenty minutes before the all calmed down.

**Worthless..**

**Wench...**

**Brat..**

**Lexi felt her head shake back and forth, wrapped her arms around her body for comfort and she turned her body. Opening her eyes to find it was only a dream.. Memory, she corrected herself sadly. She sighed, trying to catch her breath, only to gasp as she looked up to see a man with raven hair and blue eyes smirking at her.**

**"Boo." He said mockingly and she groaned, straightening herself up while still laying on the bed.**

**"Hello Lexi." He said almost mockingly, "What an ..**___unexpected_ **surprise."**

**Lexi snorted sarcastically, looking at him teasingly, **_**"Unexpected**_** Surprise?" She smiled mockingly at him, "I think the wrong brother went back to high school."**

"So, Damon, should I expect you in class next monday?" Alaric laughed while Damon growled at him.

**"How long are you here for?" He asked, his hand holding up his arm as he looked over at her.**

**"Just for Stefan's B-Day." She said flipping her hair alittle, dismissing him.**

**"Aw, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?" He sounded hurt yet mocking at the same time.**

**Lexi did a tight thin linned smile," That's it Damon," she said sarcastically, "After a century, I finally realized," she looked at him faking compassion, "death **_**means nothing without**_** you." She went up to him, her pointer finger on his chin, "Do me." She rolled her eyes at his puppy dog look.**

Bonnie snickered, while the rest smirked. Feisty.

"Okay," Bonnie drawled the word out before continuing, "I think I may have found an vampire that I actually like. Because I really like her... Alot."

**"Ugh." He grunted, "Why are you so mean to me?"**

**She abandoned getting off the bed and turned half of her body to face him, "Uh ~ have you met **_**you**_**? Your not a nice person."**

**He waved his hands dismissing the reason, "Well - 'Cause I'm a vampire."**

**She crunched her eyebrows together in confusion. **_**Yeah, because that's an excuse. You're only a monster if you choose to be one.**_

Stefan looked down, a flicker of emotion in his eyes.

**She mentally rolled her eyes, making them smile. "But your only the bad parts."**

**He had fire in his eyes, giving her a seductive smile when he tried to crawl to her, "Teach me to be good."**

**Lexi, before any of them could comprehend what happened, was in front of him with her hand on his throat pinning him to the bed. "I'm older, and that means stronger."**

"You honestly thought that would work?" Matt looked at Damon weirdly.

**"Do Not ruin my time with Stefan. 'Cause I'll hurt you." She pulled her face to his ear, "and you know I could do it."**

**"Got it." He whispered in pain with her hand tight on his neck, and he looked up to see her give an appointed glare that could freeze hell before she left him go and left, leaving Damon weezing for unneeded air in her wake.**

"Oh, yeah. Lexi and I will get along great." Bonnie smirked. "Anyone who can make a threat and scare Damon in the process, is alright in my book."

"Same here." Caroline cheered.

**Another flash**

**"So," Lexi smiled at Stefan, "This **_**Elena**_** girl. She'll come around, I'm sure of it.. have you have sex yet?" She was wearing a foam fitting black shirt, black skiiny jeans and black heels. Her blonde hair was long and smooth and she had gold hoops in her ears.**

Elena gulped for oxygen at that question, making those around her laugh. Damn Lexi for being so carefree.

**"No." Stefan hid a smile at his friend's carefree attitude.**

**"Sex always works," she complained to him as she sat down in a living room red velvet chair, "I mean really, You would rock her world with your vamp sex she'll be yours forever." She made a silly face at him, then began laughing.**

They laughed as well.

**"This isn't about **_**Sex**_**," he looked at her fully as she pulled out a huge red bag and began unzipping it, "Or **_**complusion**_**, or any of our other tricks.. she's gonna have to want to be with me.. on her own terms."**

Wish he gave a damn now, Elena huffed.

**She pulled out a blood bag.**

**"Wow. That sounded all .. mature and grown up" Lexi looked at Stefan, closely.**

**He looked at her and smiled, "Well I'm not getting any older."**

**Lexi mocked laughed at his joke and dug a straw through the bloodbag sipping it like it was a juice box. She sighed as the bloodlust left her, and saw that Stefan was regarding it carefully.**

**"Want some?" She looked cautious and careful.**

**"No." He jumped off the red couch to get away from it before he convinced himself to take it. "Thank you."**

**"Relax," Rolled her eyes and looked down at it saying honestly, "I didn't kill anyone for it. This guy I went out with a few times - he's my supplier."**

**Lexi looked at Stefan who had his arms crossed and his jaw clenched, "Oh, don't judge!" She rolled her eyes at him, "Look I tried the animal diet -" she threw down the empty blood bag. **They raised their eyebrows. **"Lasted three weeks."**

**"It doesn't matter." He reassured her, "It's just that if I started again I don't think that I could.."**

**"You could stop." She looked at him, believeing in him, and rolled her eyes at his self pitied look.**

"See.." Elena turned to Stefan, "Lexi believed in you all the way. Fight for it Stefan."

**"Lexi," she looked at him, "I would **_**never**_** judge you."**

**She sighed, "I'm just jealous of your restraint.." she looked mockingly as she said "I have **_**none**_**."**

**He shook his head, smirking lightly.**

"Why is he amused?" Bonnie said wearily.

"Because," Elena looked at her, "Lexi had more control than Stefan. Maybe more than any vampire that was ever made."

Bonnie's green eyes widened.

**"I had to lighten the room some" she smirked, "Speaking of which," she had a playful glint in her eye as she twirled her pointer finger alittle, "What are we doing tonight?"**

**"Funny you should ask!" Damon came walking into the room.**

**"Well, I wasn't asking **_**you**_**." Lexi glared at him.**

**"There's a party." He said promptly, "At 'The Grill'. You'll love it." Making Lexi look at Stefan, weary and cautious. "Bankets, Tacky waitressing staff ... all of Stefan's friends."**

**Something about his tone didn't sit well with any of them.**

**"Yeah, I .. don't want a birthday .. party." Stefan said shrugging his shoulders, trying to stop them, but he knew that Lexi would convince him to go.**

**"Well," Damon shrugged back, "It's not for **_**you**_**, It's a party, party. Nobody there is going to know it's your birthday.. Caroline is throwing it."**

**"Damon," Stefan narrowed his green eyes at Damon, "stay away from Caroline."**

**"We're friends." Damon rolled his blue eyes.**

"You have friends?!" Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline asked all at the same time.

_**Damon - Damon Salvatore has FRIENDS?!**_** Lexi thought with disbelief.**

They laughed.

**"It's cool," Damon went on, "It's important to have the town see us out and about like normal folk." He was planning something.. something not right, they just hoped Lexi wouldn't get hurt because of it, "We need to **_**blend**_**. He looked down and made a disgusted sound at the sight of Lexi's bloodbags, "Ugh,**_** I**_** perfer mine at 99.6"**

**Lexi pursed her lips in thought while her eyes held her annoyance for Damon, and she looked at Stefan when Damon left with a playful glint in her eyes and she shrugged her right shoulder, "Let's go."**

**He shook his head, groaning.**

"You really need to lighten up." Damon responded, "Such a kill Joy."

**"Please.." He looked at her with a smirk on his face.**

**"You ask me that like I have a choice." That brought a carefree smile to Lexi's face.**

**The illusions changed to a beautiful olive skinned girl with brown eyes that matched her straight hair ringing the doorbell, making Rebekah growl at her, and shortly after Lexi's voice responded, "It's open! Come'on in!" Slowly she opened the front door, looking around, and she didn't notice that Lexi had come down the hall with a cinnamon colored towel around her body, hair wet from a shower.**

**When Lexi saw her she took a step back in shock, "Oh my God." **

**Katherine.. the girl that fucked up Stefan and Damon's lives.. but.. what - how - **

**"How?" She pointed to the girl, squinting her eyes in confusion and shock, "Uh - Who?"**

Alaric laughed lightly, "Nice reaction."

"Well to be fair - she thought Elena was Katherine - and knowing the story.." Caroline responded in Lexi's defense.

**"I'm Elena.." The other girl claimed before she looked at Lexi with something close to disappointment, Lexi's eyes widened. Elena? This was Elena "Who are you?"**

**"Lexi.." she pointed to Elena twice, trying to get over how much she looked like Katherine too talk, "A friend of Stefan's."**

**Elena looked at Lexi then looked past her, "Is he here?"**

**Lexi narrowed her eyes slightly, hearing the shower turn on. "He's in the shower."**

**She saw Elena's eyes widen as she took in what she said, and Lexi felt the need to roll her eyes. All because She just can from a shower didn't mean it was the same bathroom.**

**"Um, Do you want to wait?" Lexi couldn't believe she was so tactless especially since they had a recent fight.**

**"No.." Elena said sadly and Lexi said uncomfortably that she'd tell him that she had stop by.**

**"That's okay..." Elena left, heartbroken leaving Lexi to stare after her with sadness.**

**Lexi shook her head and ran upstairs at vampire speed to see Stefan just throwing on a button up shirt. Her grip on her towel tightened as her cinnamon brown eyes darkened with emotions they all couldn't quite name. "Are you out of your **_**freaking**_** MIND?!"**

All of them winced at her anger.

**Stefan looked at her confused. Lexi didn't act like this. She was someone that could be trusted with any secret. She was a friend who would never give up on you no matter what. She was on guard until she let you in and protective when you got there but this was something different. Something he hadn't seen in her and couldn't name, "What are you talking about?"**

**Lexi stormed over and grabbed the old picture of Katherine none too gently and thrusted it in the air around her, "I just met **_**ELENA**_**." Her eyes were almost black from blazing with anger and betrayal that he didn't tell her, "You have some **_**serious explaining**_** to do."**

**Stefan gulped in fear, and every single one of them couldn't blame him.**

Jeremy whisled, "Note to self : Don't piss off Lexi."

Caroline nodded, "As kindhearted and loving as she may be.. Everyone has their limit.."


End file.
